Baelia's Tale
by SOxILLxPRETEND
Summary: A Story about lost, and betrayl. And yes, i tried sending to the nt times, oh well


People can everything away you. But they can never take away your truth. But the question is, can you handle mine?

They said I'm crazy, but I really don't care. I know who I am, who I was, and what I am now. I am Baelia, I was a faerie, now I am nothing. I was a prosperous light faerie, free of all burdens and sins. I would frolic through the fields, plying with my friends. We played cloud racers, faerie bubbles, but our favorite game was tag. The feeling of the morning dew squished between my bare feet as I was running through the grass. Gosh, I felt like I was queen of the world, the sun seemed to obey when I wanted it to shine more, the bugs never bit me, it was heaven, heaven in Faerieland. I was happy, but that word is now erased from my vocabulary. Fyora and I were best friends, back then at Faerieland Academy. We always sat together during lunch.

"So, how was your class with Ms.Finnafaerie?" Fyora asked while munching on a cherry faerie bubble,

"Ugh, horrible, we have a report on Meridell due in 2 days!" I answered,

"Hey, do you want to come over today, I have books on Meridell."

"Great!" I replied.

Then, Vanity, Malice and Spite sat down with there leader, Envy.

"So" Envy said "See your talking about homework, you two are such nerds!" she said annoyingly, Vanity Malice and Spite cackled.

"NERDS! FYORA AND BAELIA ARE NERDS!".

They practically told the entire school. Everyone laughed except for Fyora and my friends. I ran to the bathroom crying, I couldn't stand that humiliation! I locked myself in a stall. "Baelia, please come out, it's Fyora, Illusen, Taelia, and Siyana." I wiped my tears and came out "I hate them, all of them, Envy is the darkest of all the dark faeries in the school!" I screamed out. Fyora, Illusen , Taelia, and Siyana gave me a big group hug.

I walked home at the end of the day, trying to avoid those snickering faces at lunch. An owner came up to me.

"Hi there pretty faerie, why are you so sad?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow, I help faeries in need."

I was relived, someone other than my friends could understand.

"You see those girls over there?" I pointed to Envy, Vanity, Malice and Spite

"Yes"

"They made fun of me in front of the entire school!"

"Come little faerie, let me bring you to my facto.. I mean house."

Shadow lead me up to a dull gray building, I heard yells and cries for help from inside the walls. It was scaring me, it sounded like they were faeries.

"Shadow, why I am I hearing cries and screams?"

"It's they sound of my inventions." He smiled evilly

I was really scared, I was sweating heavily, and my heart was pounding

"By they way little faerie what is your name?"

"Baelia."

We entered the door. This wasn't a house, this was a factory! I saw a huge machine and saw faerie wings being dumped in. I turned around quickly and I let go of Shadow's hand.

"Get away from me your creep!" I screamed

Shadow forcefully grabbed my hand and dragged me to a room and locked the door. I was crying so hard. I saw all types of faeries in cages, from fire to air faeries, but not one light faerie. He took a pair of magical scissors out of a drawer.

"You will be my prized possession, I need a light faerie's gold wings to complete my collection." Shadow came toward me

I closed my eyes and he snipped off my wings. I opened my eyes, my skin was turning a pale gray and my blonde hair turned gray as well. It seemed like all hope was draining from me. My gold eyes became a sad shade of light gray, my wings crippled up into little broken fragments of what they were and my heart went numb. I cried, only my tears weren't clear, they became black. Shadow pushed me aside and took out a lock from another drawer

"What is he going to do to me!" I thought

The lock had two pearls that look strangely like eyes on it. The eyes appeared to look at me. I was stunned and pinched myself to see if I was seeing things.

"Baelia." Shadow whispered to the lock.

Shadow grabbed me by the arm and threw me into a small and cramped steel cage. He shut the cage door and put the lock on. It smirked at me.

"You're not getting out of this one sweetheart." It whispered

10 years I sat there. 10 years I cried myself to sleep. 10 years I had no friends.

Envy came day after day, mocking me. I looked down to the ground, I couldn't bear to see her cruel face. One day Siyana came, she looked so different, I guess 10 years can change someone.

"Don't worry Baelia, I'll get you out of here!" she yelled.

I heard footsteps. I recognized them, it was Shadow.

"Run Siyana!"

"No I have to save you!"

"Siyana listen, you need to leave, Shadow is coming, he'll…he'll…"

"Kill me?"

"Worse Siyana, worse. Just run and never return."

"But…"

"Never!" I screamed

Siyana burst through the ceiling, teary eyed. I felt like a witch, no, I felt like Envy.

What has become of me, what has this cage done to me! Suddenly, Envy came in. Shadow still didn't know about her coming into the factory every afternoon.

"So Baelia, how does it feel to be ugly."

I didn't respond, just looked down. As she taunted me, I heard Shadow coming. Envy was going to get captured, so I looked up, smiled, and looked down again.

"Goodbye Envy." I whispered to myself

Shadow grabbed Envy by the neck and examined her.

"Hmmm, you're not good enough." He said "GUARDS, DESTROY HER!"

Envy was dragged away, and I only heard the sound of her shriek.

"What have I done? I killed someone… I… I…" I stuttered

"You're a MURDERER" someone whispered, it was myself.

"Not listening, not listening." I chanted

"You MURDERED her, Baelia. You lie!"

Siyana, came in, quietly. She watched Baelia in the cage, talking to herself, giving her question's own responses.

Siyana screamed "YOU FREAK" and ran

I snapped out of it. I cried, only I tears were company. I started to sing,

Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones

An emptiness began to grow

I pretend I can rid of my fears

But it does nothing for

These empty tears

My voice was haunting, but it made me feel like someone else was there. Someone who was my only friend now. Myself. The faerie in the other cages smiled for once. But that didn't matter, I had no heart anymore, I had no hope. The other faeries clapped, so every night I sang songs, poems really, but they had melody. My only friends were my tears and myself, but I treasured that, without them, I would have no friends. More hopeful everyday until my heart scorned me, it couldn't take happiness, not when you're grey.

One day a little Kyrii came up to my cage, his name was Tavi. But that's a different story…


End file.
